Man on the Beach
by thebenniebabyninja
Summary: Fleeing from an arranged marriage you find yourself aboard a merchant ship that is ambushed by Edward Kenway. You arrive in Nassau and Edward puts you in charge of his Safehouse. After living a rather simple life in Nassau you find a man bleeding on the beach. Was it worth saving the man?
1. Life before Nassau

"Full sail!" You hear Edward shout from above deck.

"It must have finally calmed down", You thought to yourself. There was a violent storm earlier in the morning. You had been banished below deck through the duration of the storm. You hop off your bunk landing on the floor with a soft thud. Slowly you crept towards the ladder peaking your head through the door only for it to be ripped from your hands.

"(Y/n), I came to tell you that the storm broke but I see that I didn't need to waste my breath", Edward chuckled grabbing your arm gingerly and lifting your body the rest of the way through the hatch.

"Thanks Edward, do you need any help up here?" You ask hoping the answer would be yes.

"No lass, I wouldn't want you to get your pretty hands dirty!"

You clench your fist tightly letting about a quick huff you shout, "Get my Hands dirty? Do you remember the ship you sank a few months back? I was a deck hand on that rig! I don't like just sitting her twiddling my thumbs! I've been bored out of my mind!"

"Calm lass, we be at Nassau in only a few day. Then you will be more than helpful. Just rest up now while you have the chance. You won't be sleeping much when you get there.", he said, sending a wink your way.

In response you cross your arms and walk over the thick rope running up the main sail. You grab the rope with one of your arms, "I don't know what kind of lady you think I am but I will NOT be any... 'entertainment' for you bloody pirates.", you snarl climbing up to the crows nest.

Once you reach the top you flop down with your legs crossed. "Don't want to get your hands dirty lass" you mock Edward, "I can handle myself, sometimes is really hate being a woman." Grumbling silently you lean your back against the pole. You close your eyes trying to remember how you even got yourself in this place.

 _"Mother I refuse to marry a man that I know nothing about!" You shout through a closed door._

 _"I'm sorry dear, there is nothing I can do. It is your father's wishes, this young man promised a great life for you. He is very rich and will make sure you have anything you need." Your mother sighed sadly, "please get your thing packed he will be here in the morning."_

 _You hear your mother's footsteps growing quiet. "I cant marry this man... I will just have to escape." You pack a few articles of clothing away in your rucksack. Grabbing a small blade you kept out of protection you climb out of your window landing on the roof of the house next door. Carefully you slid down the tiles only to land in the bush next to the door. You quickly jump out._

 _"Ow Ow Ow! Of course it had to be roses!" You start picking the thorns out of your soft skin. You start to hear noises stiring from inside the house. "I have to get out of here, and quickly!" You think to yourself. You take off as fast as you can heading towards the docks._

 _Singing can be heard as merchants load the ship with spices. You creep slowly up and slink onto the ship. You make your way below deck you sneak behind a bag of spices. After a few minutes you fly forward as the small ship starts on its journey._

 _"Captain!" Your hear one of the men shout._

 _"Where did you say we are headed?"_

 _"We are headed toward Spain."_

 _"Hmm... Spain that will be a new experience, I should probably learn a little Spanish then." You think happily to yourself, you couldn't wait to start your new journey._

You open your eyes feeling the soft mist hitting your face. You had lied to Edward about being a deck hand. But he didn't need to know that. "I should get down from here, I'm starting to get a little cold." You think to yourself as you stand up.

Before you even land one foot on the deck Edward is already antagonizing you. "Finally cooled down lass? You ain't going to kick my ass now are you?"

"Leave the poor girl alone", You hear Adé's smooth voice. You loved that man more than your father, he was always defending you against Kenway. You smiled at the man and walked across the deck to stare into the ocean. It had gotten quite dark since you first climbed the mast. You leaned against the rail resting your head in your arms.

"How much longer until we get there? I think I have been at sea for much longer than I wish to be."

Adéwalé took over steering for Edward. "We are not too far now lass." Edward said as he walked towards you. He placed a firm hand on your shoulder. "I can see the dock now, Half sail! No sail!" Adé swings the ship sideways as the crew pulls the ship slowly towards the dock.

You jump up eagerly, barely containing your excitement. How long had it been since you had stepped foot on land? You lost count of the days. The ship doesn't even make it all the way before you jump off and land on the deck. You run to the edge of the deck and fall onto the grass near by. You breath in deeply and sigh contently, it is so nice to be back on solid ground.

Edward walks up to you laughing, "Eager now are yah? Come on lass let me give you a lay of the land." He reaches a hand down to help you up. As you stand you wobble a bit a little dizzy from the stable land.

"Wow lass, how long has it been since you've been on land? It looks like you still have your sea legs on!"

You shake your head slightly and push Edward ahead of you. He guides you through the overgrown town. The buildings look like they are falling apart but all you can think of is how wonderful it is to be in civilization again. Edward shows you to a secluded part of town and tell you this is where his homestead will be buildt.

"(Y/n) this is where we will build our sanctuary. I want you to stay here and tend to the wounded and take care of my men. You will be a very important part of my crew. Will you join me?"

"Yes sir!" You shout excitedly all this time you thought Edward had been doubting you. Happy with your answer he guides you to his favorite place in town, the tavern.

"Tomorrow I'll show you how to use a hammer and nail." He says to you, "But tonight, we celebrate! Anne, bring us two of your finest ales!"

You thank the barmaid and take a nice gulp of the biter liquid as is creates a warming sensation over your body. That was just one of the many drinks you and the crew had that night.

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

 _"Captain, we are under attack!"_

 _You are flung from your chair, you stay crouched on the floor as you hear loud foot steps above deck. You hope that you don't have to leave your hiding spot. Suddenly you hear crackling, "shit, the ship is on fire"._

 _You jump up from the ground and grab a barrel near by, emptying the contents on the floor. You drag the heavy barrel up the ladder. You fling the barrel up on deck and run to the edge of the ship. You throw the barrel over following right after. You attempt to get in the barrel, "this is harder than it looks", You think to yourself. You battle against the barrel tipping over every once in a while._

 _"Ow!", you shout throwing sea water onto your bright red skin. You have only been in the barrel for a few days but the reflection of the sun intensified the burns. You see a brig in the distance, "here we go again." You start screaming and waving your arms in hopes the ship will stop and save you. You have seen many ships pass by but none have stopped. Either they can't see you or they don't want a woman on board._

 _The rig doesn't slow down a bit, you flail you arms in hopes to get out of the way but it is no use. The ship is right upon you, you grasp onto the rope hanging off of the side. The ship drags you a few feet before your barrel flys off of you. You drag you body up the side of the ship. You finally get to the top and flop onto the warm deck._

 _Trying to regain your breath you hear, "Captain! There's a lass over here!"_

 _Thud! You look to your left only to see a long blade shoved into your face. "Who are you, are you here to steal my gold?!" The man shouts at you._

 _You throw your hands into the air, "No sir! My ship sunk and I have been stranded in the ocean for days!", you cry out._

 _The man thinks for a second before lowering his blade. He helps you up and you wince in pain. "Oh dear, look at your skin. I've never seen anything so red before!" The man runs you into his cabin to get you out of the sun._

 _"Lass what is your name?"_

 _"(Y/n)"_

 _"Well, (y/n), I'm Captain Edward Kenway. I'll fix you right up lass!" He says as he fumbles with a small box on the night stand. He pulls out some ointment and rubs it on your skin, you wince in pain and look away. The man's face softens and his touch is lighter. "It's ok miss, you'll be feeling better real soon." He hands you a bottle of rum and you quickly take a huge swig of the liquid._

 _"Thanks Captain..."_

You wake to the warm feeling of the sun against your skin. You look around and see all of the crew sleeping where the fell. You laugh but stop suddenly feeling a pounding in your head. You grumble and walk to the bar hoping Anne would have still be there. She of course wasn't and you had to go find a water source on your own.

You walk to the center of town happy to see a well. You run up to the well and pull the barrel up quickly only to be full if disappointment. The well was all dried up.

"Hey Lass," You hear a loud voice shout.

"Kenway.", You cringe.

"I see all that rum has gotten to you." He said as he hands you a glass of water. You rip the glass from his hands happily taking a large gulp of the liquid.

"Come on, let's get going we have a lot of work to do today!" He says as he runs to the general store. He buys; planks, rope, bricks, and nails, "Grab a couple of those boxes, we have a house to build!"

You pick up the rope and nails, Edward picks up a whole armful of bricks like it's nothing. He walks you to the plot he showed you yesterday, his crew already there digging at the ground.

The grand building was finished in a little over a week. Edward had left you in charge of furnishing the home and he set you up with the doctor of the town. The doctor showed you everything he knew and you were up and running in a little over a month.

Now all you needed was to find a few friends to help run your new safehouse.


	2. Bloody Pirate

It has been almost a year since Edward buildt the Safehouse. Most men know it by the name, Black Raven. You have perfected your practice within the year and have several girls helping you tend to the wounded. You and Anne have become very close friends in that time, you visit her tavern most every night.

"Anne do you still wish to be a barmaid? I have an opening if you'd like." You poke at her. "No thanks, (y/n). If I wanted to touch men I would be a courtesan." She said with a wink.

"Alright suit yourself," You say as you go to stand up, "I'll talk to you later hun, I need to buy some medical supplies." You walk towards town your wagon dragging behind.

You get to the general store and buy many medicines and bandages. You decide after your purchases to stop at the beach before heading home. The sun was just starting to set and the way the light bounced off of the waves was just beautiful. You stop at your favorite spot on the beach, it is usually empty because it is almost on the other side of the island.

You notice a man laying on the sand, "I knew it was only a matter of time before someone found out about my spot." You sighed and plopped down next to your wagon a few feet away from the strange man.

You sit watching the sun dip below the ocean for what feels like hours. Tossing some crumbs to the birds. You look over to the man with a frown. He hasn't moved once since you've been there. You gently toss a crumb at the man to see if he would wake up. One of the gulls you were feeding lands inches away from him and he doesn't even flinch.

Nervous you decide to get up and check on him. You wave your arms quietly to scared the bird away as you slowly crept towards the man. You softy call out, "Lad? Are you ok?", No response.

You bend down and gently touch the man on the shoulder and he doesn't react. Getting a little closer you lean in to see the giant red gash across his right eye. You gasp and quickly run to your wagon. Bringing it over to the man you hoist him up and place him into the wagon. Looking closer you notice he isn't as much a man and is more a boy. He is very close to you in age and you notice just how handsome he looks. You tear off, wagon just behind you hurrying to the Black Raven.

You burst through the door with the boy, you rush him to one of the unoccupied rooms near the back. You place him up on the table and lean your ear to his chest. It's very faint but you can hear him breathing. You start to light the many candles surrounding the table. You pick up a bottle of rum and pour some into a wad of gause. You gently wipe down his eye to clean the wound. You can see how pale his lips are in the candle light. "He must have lost quite a bit of blood." You whisper to yourself.

You grabbed a needle and some thread and start to work on the wound. After you tie off your last stitch you wipe some ointment on the gash and wrap his face with a clean bandage. You take off his heavy coat so he would be a bit more comfortable. You replace the coat with a few blankets to keep his body warm to combat the amount of blood he lost. You grab the bowl of water next to you and start to clean the dirt off of his face. After he is cleaned up you wipe the sweat off your face, hopeful your work wasn't done in vain.

"(Y/n) the lad you found is awake!" You hear one of your girls shout. It had been almost a week since you found him. You were afraid he wasn't ever going to wake up. You stand up from your desk and slowly walk to his room. You see him sitting up in the bed looking blankly out of the window.

"Hello lad, do you know where you are?"

He shakes his head no, "You are in Nassau. I found you lying on the beach with a nasty cut across your eye. Do you remember how you got that?"

His voice horse from misuse he says, "I remember running from some soldiers." He seems like he is hiding something from you.

"Why we're you running from soldiers? Are you a pirate?"

He coughs out, "I'm no pirate, I'm a privateer."

You giggle, "It's the same thing, I want you to know you are among friends. This place was built by Edward Kenway-" You were cut off by the man.

"Kenway, we used to be in the military together." He seemed to relax a bit at the words sinking into his bed. "My name is James Kidd."

"Well James", you cheer, "It's nice to meet you, you are welcome to stay here how ever long you'd like. Are you hungry? I know it has been about a week since we found you."

James lowers a hand to his stomach feeling it grumble under his touch, "I sure would appreciate that lass." You nod and walk to the kitchen leaving a hungry James behind.

After about twenty minutes you walk back into James' room with a plate of eggs, cheese, and bread. You set the plate down and go to get him a glass of water. When you come back you notice the empty plate and smile to yourself, you hand him the glass of water and sit at the edge of the bed. He gulps the water down and smiles, "Lass, I didn't catch your name."

"It's (y/n)."

"Well (y/n), it's great to meet you. Thank you so much for your hospitality. Now I was wondering, do you have anyplace I can, wash up?" He asks rubbing a hand through his matted hair. You nod your head and stand up, you ask him to follow you. When he stands up he falls straight to the ground. You rush over to help him up, "It's been a long time I don't think you should rush getting up. I will just have to bathe you myself."

You stand up and head to the bathroom and bring back a bucket of water with soapy water. You wring the rag into the water and slowly bring the rag to his face. You unwrap his wound and clean his whole face with the rag. As you dip it in the water he grabs your hand and says, "Lass you have done so much for me already, I can wash myself up." You nod and leave the room shutting the door behind you.

 **James' pov**

(Y/n ) shuts the door behind her as I sigh in relief. That was a close one, I don't need any strangers finding out who I truly am. I did lie a bit I'm not sure I will be able to finish the job myself. I will just wash my intimates and ask for help later. I slowly peel my shirt off, I think I will need a new one, I can almost see the stench radiating off. I untie the bandages holding my breasts into place. I dip the rag into the water and wring it out. I gently wipe the piece of cloth over my self, wincing in pain. There are lots of dark bruises across my chest. I try to take my pants off but fall in the process. I hear a knock on the door and (y/n) calling out to see if I am alright.

"Yes Lass I am alright, do you have any clothes I can wear? Mine are a bit, rank." I call through the door.

"I do I will be right back."

I quickly wash between my legs and hide under the sheets right as she opens the door. I pull the sheets just above my breasts hoping she won't see the lumps below the sheet. She walks to my bed and plops a white shirt and brown trousers next to me. She gathers my dirty clothes and takes them to soak. I get dressed and make my way slowly to the garden to find her.

You gather James' clothes and take them to the yard to wash. They smell horrible so you set them in a bucket full of soapy water to soak before you even attempt at washing them. You hear a crash from inside the house again and run to check on the noise.

"Kidd! What do you think you are doing? Are you trying to kill yourself?" You shout at the man.

"Lass, I think I'm going to need your help again. Do you think you could help me wash my hair?" He gives you a feeble smile. You help him to his feet with a gentle smile.

"I knew you'd need my help, come on." You say, guiding him back to his bed.

Once the two of you make it back you take his red bandana off. You start taking the beads out of his matted hair and untangle it the best you can. You get up to retrieve a bucket of water and instruct Kidd to lie down with his head hanging slightly off the bed. You come back with the bucket and place it under his head. You slowly dip his hair into the bucket drenching every last bit.

"You sure do have a lot of hair for just a young lad." You say snickering to yourself.

He doesn't say anything, just relaxing into your soft touch. You finish washing his hair and instruct him to sit up. You grab your brush to get all of the knots out. You dry his hair up, "all done!" You say happily to yourself.

"Thanks Lass," He says giving you a small peck on the cheek and yawns, "I'm getting tired, I think I'm going to take a short nap." He stretches and scoots down into his bed and closes his eyes.

Placing your hand to your cheek you can't help but to smile with a faint blush. You decide to finish cleaning his clothes and head back to the garden.

 _A few days later_

You open your eyes to see a shadowy figure standing near your window.

"Lass, it's time for me to go. Thank you so much for fixing me up. I hope to see you again sometime." James gives you a slight smirk. You nod your head in agreement.

And that was it, he climbed out the window and he was gone.


	3. Leaving Nassau

You sit at the bar in the tavern looking off in the distance. You see Anne talking to a rowdy bunch of men, one of them slaps her butt and you wonder what it is that draws her to the tavern. Anne makes her way back to the bar smiling towards you. "Hey (y/n) it's been quite a long time since I've seen you. Where have you been?"

You stand up to greet her, "I've been here and there, Mostly been at the Raven. Edward has kept me busy I don't even remember the last time I had a moment to myself."

She shakes her head lightly at you, "(y/n) you are going to work yourself to death, can I get you an ale? It's on the house."

"Thanks Anne I need it.", You agree happily. You really shouldn't be drinking with all the men who keep coming in and out. But what can just one drink do? You hear a commotion and turn around to investigate the noise. You see a man on top of a table yelling rather animatedly at someone. You can't see who it is the man is yelling at so you walk towards the men.

"Lad I told ye to back off! She's my woman, I laid eyes on her first!" The man on the table yelled.

"I can look at any woman I damn well please Jack. Ye don't lay claims to looks." The other man called back smoothly. You recognize the voice, but you can't pinpoint where. You stop a few tables away from the men when you finally lay your eyes upon the man with the smooth voice.

"(Y/n)! Fancy seeing you here!" The man calls to you. It's James, you haven't seen him in what seems like months.

"Captain Kidd, how are you holding up? I see you haven't fallen to pieces since the last time I've seen you." You say with a smug grin plastered across your face.

Kidd grasps his chest with his hand, "Oh you wound me! I think you'll need to tend to that one." He sends you a wink followed by his famous smirk. You blush lightly when you hear a familiar voice, " Gentlemen, I see ye have met my beautiful doctor, don't get any ideas lads, she is much too pure for the likes of you dirty men."

"Kenway, ye took down one schooner and now you think you're Queen Elizibeth herself."

"Oh come now Thatch, I am a bit of royalty now, with my new found wealth." Edward cackles. You just watch on with amusement bouncing your glance between the two men hurling insults at each other. You back away slightly, expecting a fist fight to break out. You keep backing up until you run into someone and look up with wide eyes. "I'm so sorry Kidd." You move forward a bit but James grabs you by the waist and drags you back towards his chest. "You are fine." He says with a devilish grin on his lips.

"Oi! Kidd, what did I just say!" Edward jumps angrily towards the two of you.

"Sorry mate, just trying to have a bit of fun." James defends himself, raising his hands in the air and walks towards Edward. For the second time in the night you feel your cheeks get a little rosy. You head back towards the bar, "Anne, I think I'm going to need another pint." You lower your mug to the counter and Anne laughs at your expense. "Lass, I think that you have a small following." She points behind you, following her gaze you see the men just staring at you silently. You shake your head and grunt, "I think I changed my mind on that pint, I'm just going to head home."

"Here take this with you, I want you to relax a bit. You're going to die of exhaustion." You smile happily for the gift, you thank her and head out of the tavern. You start walking down the dusty trail hearing the loud music fade in the distance. You decide to take a small detour before heading home and walk towards the docks.

You plop down on the wooden planks and dangle you feet off of the dock. You pop open the bottle and sip at the bitter liquid. You hum a small tune to yourself and close your eyes. You feel you face heat up as you remember the strong arms of James wrapped around your waist, your mind wanders a bit as you imagine James lips covering yours.

"Lass," You are ripped out of your thoughts,"do you mind if I sit next to ye?" You shake your head and pat the spot next to you. James sits down one leg dangling off the pier the other underneath him. He looks over at you and speaks, "Sorry about the touching, I just love to see Kenway upset. He just makes it too easy."

"It's alright, I understand." You say a little disappointed. You thought maybe he had feelings towards you. You pick the bottle up and give it a nice swig. His eyes wide he asks, "What's a pretty lass like you drinking for anyway?"

You just shrug your shoulders in response and look down. Your eyes starting to fill with tears. You had received a letter about a week prior from your parents, they were sending your father's men to bring you home. You feel your face being forced up to look at James. He lifts his other hand and wipes one of your tears away. "Lass I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." He says with a frown.

You see the serious look on his face and can't help but to let the tears flow freely. He gently pulls you against him running a hand through your hair. You sniffle against his chest and close your eyes feeling the bite of sleep at the back of your mind. You feel James pick you up but are too overcome with sleep to move.

You wake up to the sound of a seagull cheering near by. A seagull? Your home isn't even near the ocean, your eyes shoot open. You jump out if the bed and land with a thump on the floor of a ship. "Where am I?" You say aloud.

You open the door of the room and are greeted with warm sunlight. You walk out onto the deck of a ship, "this isn't the jackdaw, so where am I at?" You hop off of the ship and shrug your shoulders. What does it matter you're still in Nassau, you head off toward the tavern hoping to speak with Edward.

You make it up the steps just in time to see Edward speaking with Ben Hornigold. You greet Edward and he places his hand against your back. "(Y/n) how would you feel about taking a break from the Raven? Anne here told me that you have been working all too much." You nod in agreement and Edward guides you to the Jackdaw. Edward pulls the ship into the sea and you climb up to the crows nest.

After a bit you hear your name being called from below. You rush down the rope ladder and run up to Edward. "See that ship over there lass? We're going to battle with it, if you wish to go below deck I would do it now."

"Is that an option you gave me capitain?" He smiles and directs his attention to the men.

"Man the cannons!"

The men aboard all cheer and you see them all running around. You turn you gaze back towards the ship and see that the Jackdaw has advanced far further than you expected.

"FIRE!" Edward shouts.

The Spanish ship was taken off guard Edward was able to get 3 rounds off into the ship before it fired back even once. "(Y/n) go to the guns and hit the ship in her week points. Be careful, we don't want to sink her." You jump up quickly, you can't believe Edward is letting you take action! You excitedly aim the gun at the bow of the ship and fire twice. Another round from the cannons and it's over. The men throw a few hooks and pull the ship towards you. Edwards jumps from the wheel and grabs onto a rope and swings to the burning vessel. Edward kills the captain and the ruckus is over. The soldiers put their arms up in surrender and give up any rum they had on board.

After the men ransacked the ship Edward was back at the wheel he turned towards Adéwalé and asks, "How's the crews mood?"

"All smiles and no teeth and there's a few talking about meeting with Master Kidd to steal from a near by plantation."

"A plantation? That's ambitious."

"Profitable too if we can pull it off."

"Aye, it's a good idea." Edward turns to the wheel and yells, "Full sail!"

"Why look who it is, the basted son of the late William Kidd. Just a Meer boy and already ten times the demon his father was."

"Fancy seeing you here Kenway. Still looking sleek and mean. Did you steal that costume off a Dandy in Havana?" Kidd replies with a smirk, he looks at you and sends you a wink.

"No sir, I found this on a corpse, walking about and talking shite to my face only moments before. So, what's this I hear about a planned raid on a plantation? You're not keeping secrets from me are you?"

"Not very well." Kidd fills Edward in on his plan. You zone them out getting slightly bored and start thinking again about you parents. You should still have a few months before they get to Nassau so you still have some of your freedom to look forward to. Better enjoy it while you can. You perk up when you hear your name in the conversation. "I'll stay here and keep (y/n) company, somebody has to keep her safe." James says looking directly towards you.

Edward looks at you with concern so you call out to him, "I'll be alright Edward, James owes me anyway. I did save his life is all." James shakes his head with a laugh and Edward is off.

"Well lass, follow me, I think we have some talking to do." You cast your eyes down as you walk towards him. He guides you by the waist towards a secluded part of the island and sits you down on a stump. He crouches down below you, looking up into you downward gaze. He brushes a strand of hair behind your ear and says, "Spill it."

You play with your fingers a bit and tell him all about your arranged marriage, how met Edward and you start to tear up when you tell him how your parents found you and that they are coming to take you back. You're not sure why you are telling this man your story but you just feel comfortable with him.

James thinks a moment and grabs your hands with his. He smile, "Well I guess that means that we will just have to be married then." He laughs as he stands up pulling you with him.

"I'm only fooling around. If you'd like lass, you can come with me. If you aren't in Nassau how are they going to bring you home?"

You smile and nod and follow James back to the beach just as the sun starts to set. You sit down next to Thatch and he hands you a bottle of rum. "As I was saying men, I have a fine ship in mind. She's a fussuk she is, fat, and slow."

"I don't know how you think we're going to take down something that size."

"Don't doubt me Kenway. Just watch and ye'll see." Thatch Growls.

"Edward, I need to speak to you alone." You whisper to him and pull him away from the group. A few yards away you tell him about the letter. You tell him about how you saved James. And you also tell him about James offer.

"(Y/n) I knew this day would come, I just had hoped it would have been a bit longer. You know you are always welcome back home. You are like the Daughter I never had." He gives you a hug and pulls away, "if Kidd touches ye a swear I will cut off his manhood and feed it to the sharks."

"It's not even like that Edward." You laugh," and I'm only staying with him until my parents give up on me." You walk back to the group and Kidd is already on his ship.

"Com'on (y/n)! We have to get back to Nassau and collect your things! You embrace Edward and run to Kidd's ship. James leans an arm down and hoists you over the ledge. You face the group of men and wave goodbye. Once they fade into the landscape you head up the meet with James. He gives you a smirk and yells, "Full sail boys, we're headed back to Nassau!"


	4. Temple, what?

You sit hiding in the brush as you see two men at your front door. You can see the red ring shining in the sunlight.

"Shit, my father must be here." You grumble to yourself. You see that the men have a gruff angry look across their faces.

"Oi! Open up! (Y/n) your father has sent us to get you! Are you listening? We know you're in there!" The brunette shouts. The man finally gets frustrated and kicks your door in. You quickly jump up from your hiding spot and run to the tavern.

"James! My father is here!" You call to the young man. "His men are in my house right now! We've gotta get out of here."

James slowly stands up, "don't ye need yer things? Why don't ye head back to the ship, tell the men to get the ship ready so we can push off when I get back, I'll go get yer things."

 **James POV**

As (Y/n) makes her way to the ship I can't help but to enjoy watching her go, she sure does have a nice ass, I smirk to myself. When she's out of sight I head towards her home. When I get there I can see the door is wide open, chairs and tables are strewn ever which way. I quickly activate my hidden blades and walk slowly through the ransacked house. I tip toe through each room slowly, carefully, after a few minutes of searching I see that no one is here anymore. I lower my blades and relax a bit. I quickly walk towards (Y/n)'s room, I rip through her drawers and pull out a few changes of clothes. This will have to do for now, I can always get her more if needed. I search around the room looking for anything that looks of importance to her. I see a note pad and I few pencils lying around so I grab them. I grab a couple books lying on her night stand and see a small chest. I open it up and see her jewelry and some reales lying inside. I grab the chest and run out of the room.

I run through the front door and smash face first into a large blocky man. I crash down onto the hard ground and look up. The red ring on his finger catches my eye and I'm on my feet in an instant. I whip out my dagger and point it at the men. "What are you doing here?" I shout to the men, they look shocked to see me.

"I could ask you the same thing."

That man looks very familiar, that is when I notice the scar. It's Rogers, this man is a templar! What do templar want with (y/n)? "Well scum, are you going to answer me?" The man says angrily. "You're just a petty thief aren't you? Get out of here before I beat your bloody skull in!"

I pick up my things and run off, I will have to deal with this man later. When it comes to the Templars it may just be better to take my time rather than attack in plain daylight. I look behind me happy to see the men still standing at (y/n)'s door. I turn forward again and make my way as fast as I can towards the docks in Nassau.

 **Readers POV**

James lands on the deck with a loud thud, he stumbles a bit almost loosing his blance with the objects in his arms. He yells to his deck hands, "Full sail lads, we need to get to Tulum!" He drops your things on the ground and rushes to the helm, you frown a bit at the action. You pick your things up and briskly walk towards the captain.

"James?" You ask but he is silent. "James, where shall I take my things?" He brushes you aside and calls for his quartermaster.

"Aye Captain?"

"Please show (y/n) to an empty room below deck."

"Aye sir, come this way lass." The man directs you down the steps to the roudy deck below. You see a whole lot of men gambling and drinking, a few have taken to arm wrestling, you hear all the men chanting a shanty. You hug your belongings tightly against you body, afraid to loose the few things you had left.

"Lass, right through here." The man guides you to a small room away from the loud men. There is only a small cot and a few crates in the room. You turn around to thank the man but sigh when you see he is no longer there. You walk over to the cot and lie down. You stare up at the ceiling and wonder aloud, "Did I do something to make James mad?" You roll onto your side and stare at the wall, slowly drifting off to sleep.

You wake to the sound of chanting, you sit up and lay a hand to your Grumbling stomach. You forgot to eat again, you stand up and wander out of your room towards the chanting. You quickly shoot a hand to your nose out of protection, it smells just plain rancid out here. Looking around the room you realize that it must be a combination of the dirty men packed in such a confined space and the pickled fish on the verge of spoiling. You quickly lost any sense of hunger and rush to the upper deck to get away from the smell.

You rush to the edge of the ship and are sick with any contents you may have had left in your stomach. When you feel well enough you slide down the railing landing with your knees to your chest. You rest your head on your knees just for a second to get your bearings back. You feel a gentle tap on your shoulder and look up.

James stands above you, handing you an apple and a small slice of bread. You try and thank him but he starts to speak. "Eat. I need you alive, for now. We have many things to talk about." He says the words with a slight glare and you nod your head.

"Aye Captain Kidd." Eyes cast down towards your small meal you set it off to the side. When you look back up Kidd is gone. You sigh and nibble on your bread hoping tomorrow will be a better day.

The next day wasn't any better, you woke up with a pounding headache. You slowly sat up rubbing your scalp hoping to make the pain disappear. You sigh and slowly drag yourself out of bed. You walk yourself to the door and up the stairs only to be blinded by the midday sun. You shield your eyes from the glare and make your way to the helm. You are disappointed to see James' quatermaster instead. You walk over and ask the man where the captain is, he grunts,"Captain was sailin' all night, he's sleeping, leave him be."

Disappointed you walk over to some men in a small crowd. You try to peak over the tall men, then crouch to look through their legs. You see a couple live crabs fighting each other and shake your head, these guys sure do love to gamble. You decide to climb into the crows nest to stay out of the way.

You take a large breath in once you make it to the top, it's so relaxing feeling the wind in your hair, and it has been such a long time since you were on a ship. You can hear someone hop up and sit next to you. You look to your left and see an angry James Kidd. You open your mouth to speak and he cuts you off.

"(Y/n) the only reason I have not killed ye yet is because ye saved my life. I cannot associate myself with the likes of ye. What is the real reason those men want ye?"

You sit there shocked, he was going to kill me? You start, "It's the same I told you before, my father wants me so he can sell me to my suiter. And what do you mean by you haven't killed me yet, what have I done to cause you to want me dead?"

"Ye are a templar." He hisses.

"I'm not a templar-"

"Then ye are a spy! I am taking ye to Tulum, my mentor will tell me what to do with ye." He jumps up and makes his was back to the wheel. You stare after him with a heavy heart. You just lost a very good friend.

The next few days were worse than the last. You mostly stayed in your room. Kidd was clearly mad at you, he gave you many one word answers and sometimes wouldn't even look in your direction. You grew more depressed as the days moved on, you slept more than you were awake. You could barely eat and couldn't hold a conversation.

You were in the middle of one of your long naps when you were awoken with a very violent shake to the arm. "Get up!" The voice hissed. It was James again, he ripped you out of the cot and you landed flat on your feet. You yelped slightly in pain, James dragged you by the arm off the ship.

He took you up a dirty overgrown stretch of road. You see many men surrounding you, they are all in white robes. You look around you in wonder. Who are these people? James yanks on your arm a little too hard and you yelp in pain. A single tear rolled down your cheek, why is he treating you like this?

He turns to look at you and his face softens a bit, "Sorry" He mumbles and turns back. You finally get to what looks like a building made completely out of marble. It looks as though it is starting to fall to pieces. There you see a man in a brown robe, he is talking to some older children. The children seem to adore this man.

"Mentor..." James calls to the man. The man turns around and dismisses the children. He walks over towards the two of you.

"James, is this the girl you have been talking about? She is very pretty, just like in your letter." He smirks at James. You swear you can see a slight blush across James cheeks, you can't help but to smile.

"Aye, but that was before I found out she is associated with the templar order." James scowls at the man.

"I don't believe the Templars would have such a frail girl fighting for them. Is this true child?"

"I'm not sure, I've never heard of these temple people before." You say your voice quivering slightly.

"Hmm, well I guess we will just have to educate you then!" The man says happily.

"But Mentor! I saw them, they were looking for her. It was one of my targets Woods Rogers!"

"James you should know better than to assume things. Now take this girl to a room, I think you have some apologizing to do." The man scolds James, he throws his hands in the air in defeat. James walks you to a nice room in the marble building he guides you to the bed and informs you that he will be back with your things.

By the time James comes back the sun has already set. He sets a box of your things on the floor and plops down on your bed. He flops onto his back staring at the ceiling with his arms outstretched. "I'm sorry lass, didn't mean to give ye such a hard time. I guess I should have asked what ye knew about the Templars first."

You lay back on the bed, his arm pulls you to his side and you lay your head against his chest. "It's alright, when am I going to learn about these people? My father never told me about his work."

"Ah Ta bai will start your training early in the morning. He plans on using you as a spy. If you're up to it that is."

You nod your head, "I'll do anything to get out of that marriage." You close your eyes, it had been such an eventful day, full of too many emotions.

The last thing you hear is James chuckle, "Good night lass".


End file.
